Остров Пасхи
thumb|300px| О́стров Па́схи или Рапануи (Рапануи, о-въ, см. о-въ Пасхи) ( , , ) — остров в юго-восточной части Тихого океана, территория Чили (вместе с необитаемым островом Сала-и-Гомес образует провинцию и коммуну Исла-де-Паскуа в составе области Вальпараисо). Местное название острова — Рапануи или Рапа-Нуи ( ). Площадь — 163,6 км². Наряду с архипелагом Тристан-да-Кунья является самым удалённым населённым островом в мире. Расстояние до континентального побережья Чили составляет 3514 км, до острова Питкэрн, ближайшего населённого места, — 2075 км. Остров был открыт голландским путешественником Якобом Роггевеном в Пасхальное воскресенье 1722 года. Столица острова и его единственный город — Анга-Роа. Всего на острове проживает 5806 человек (2012)Isla de Pascua duplica su población en veinte años por fuerte migración desde el continente | Plataforma Urbana. Рапануи во многом известен благодаря моаи, или каменным статуям из спрессованного вулканического пепла, в которых, по поверьям местных жителей, заключена сверхъестественная сила предков первого короля острова Пасхи — Хоту-Мату’а. В 1888 году аннексирован Чили. В 1995 году Национальный парк Рапануи (остров Пасхи) стал объектом Всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО. }} https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%85%D0%B8 Примечания Литература * (обл.) * (обл.) * * Тур Хейердал «Путешествие на „Кон-Тики“» * Беллвуд П. Покорение человеком Тихого океана. Юго-Восточная Азия и Океания в доисторическую эпоху. — М.: Наука, Гл. редакция восточной литературы, 1986. — 524 с. — Серия «По следам исчезнувших культур Востока». * Блон Жорж. Великий час океанов: Тихий. — М. Мысль, 1980. — 205 с. * Вернер Ланге Пауль. Горизонты Южного моря: История морских открытий в Океании. — М.: Прогресс, 1987. — 288 с. * Вольневич Я. Красочный пассат, или Странствия по островам Южных морей/Пер. с польск. — М.: Наука, 1980. — 232 с. — Серия «Рассказы о странах Востока». * Кук Джеймс. Второе кругосветное плавание капитана Джеймса Кука. Плавание к Южному полюсу и вокруг света в 1772—1775 гг. — М.: Мысль, 1964. — 624 с. * Стингл Милослав. Приключения в Океании. — М.: Правда, 1986. — 592 с. * Стингл Милослав. Таинственная Полинезия. — М.: Наука, Гл. ред. вост. лит-ры, 1991. — 224 с. * Те Ранги Хироа (Питер Бак). Мореплаватели солнечного восхода/Пер. с англ. Витова и Сапгир. — М.: Изд-во иностранной литературы, 1950. — 267 с. * Форстер Георг. Путешествие вокруг света. — М.: Наука, Гл. ред. вост. лит-ры, 1986. — 568 с. * Хейердал Т. Аку-Аку. Тайна острова Пасхи/Пер. с норв. Л. Жданова. — М.: Молодая Гвардия, 1959. — 384 с. * Джаред Даймонд «Коллапс» ISBN 978-5-9713-8389-5 ;На иностранных языках * Dr. Stéphen-Chauvet «Easter Island and its mysteries». Translated by Ann M. Altman. First published in 1935. Translation prepared 2004. * Metraux Alfred «Easter Island: A Stone-Age Civilization of the Pacific»; Oxford University Press, 1957 (книга доступна подписчикам www.questia.com). * Fischer Steven Roger «Rongorongo: The Easter Island Script History, Traditions, Texts». Clarendon Press: Oxford, England, 1997 (книга доступна подписчикам www.questia.com). * Routledge Scoresby «The Mystery of Easter Island. The story of an expedition». London, 1919 * Thomson, William J. 1891. Te Pito te Henua, or Easter Island. Report of the United States National Museum for the Year Ending June 30, 1889. Annual Reports of the Smithsonian Institution for 1889. 447—552. Washington: Smithsonian Institution. * Dransfield J. 1991 123. Paschalococos disperta J. Dransfield gen. et sp. nov. In G. Zizka Flowering plant of Eastern Island PHF3, wissenschaftliche Berichte, Palmengarten, Frankfurt. Ссылки * Истуканы острова Пасхи, Чили • 360° Аэрофотопанорама на www.airpano.ru Ссылки на других языках * Официальный сайт острова Пасхи * Сайт Антропологического музея имени Отца Себастьяна Энглерта * Новости острова Пасхи * Фонд острова Пасхи * Международный сервер по письменности ронго-ронго с текстами острова Пасхи * Фотографии острова на сайте Flickr * Сюжет об острове Пасхи на сайте «Подробности» * Остров Пасхи — Google Maps Фильмография * «Под островом Пасхи» ( ), National Geographic, 2009 г. * «Загадки истории. Великаны острова Пасхи» ( ), , 2010 г. * Рапа Нуи (Потерянный рай) — художественный фильм, 1994 г. * Категория:Острова Тихого океана Категория:Острова Австралии и Океании Категории: Острова по алфавиту Всемирное наследие в Чили Остров Пасхи Острова Тихого океана Острова Австралии и Океании